Entertainment machines such as game machines and/or pinball machines typically use electronic and/or electrical techniques to provide input and output to a user. Many entertainment machines were designed and developed prior to the start of the 21st century: arcade games were introduced at least as early as 1966; Japanese pachinko machines were first built during the early 1920s; and pinball machines have a heritage stemming from as early as the 1750s.